


The Barmaid and Lonely Wood Troll

by Gnomegirl95



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Flirting, Love, Mating, Meeting true love, Trolls (AU), lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomegirl95/pseuds/Gnomegirl95
Summary: Poppy works at a bar and is getting ready to close up when a lonesome wood troll Branch comes in for a quick drink and they talk and flirt and what will come of the night. A Trolls Au.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Barmaid and Lonely Wood Troll

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I had in mind and wanted to share enjoy. This will have one more part to it enjoy.

One late night somewhere in Pop Village was a small, dark building it was a bar and lots of trolls went there to eat, sing songs and get in group gatherings, but most went to drink and have a great time the air was filled with smoke and smelled of beer. There was a barkeeper and two barmaids working that night.

''I tell you what that was a crazy party that came in.'' A beautiful yellow troll with her orange hair in a ponytail said coming to the back of the bar with a tub of dishes and placed them in the sink and came out wiping her brow.

''Yeah it was I thought they would never leave.'' A pink troll said giggling as she pulled her pink hair in a ponytail, they watched a group of guys and Poppy sighed going over to see if they needed anything. ''Can I get you guys anything else?'' She asked.

''Nope just the tab.'' One said.

''And maybe a lap dance.'' Another said his hand sliding up her arm.

Poppy rolled her eyes, she was wearing a oktoberfest lasgna strap dress top half silky forest green with a white sown on top with sleeves that dangled from her shoulders and the bottom half was a silk black with white trim at the bottom and a small white sown on apron it was her and Ashlyn had to wear this and it got the attention of a lot of males. Thinking fast Poppy slammed a glass on his hand.

''My eyes are up here and this isn't a strip club.'' She said walking away going over to where Ashlynwas and got their tab once paid the group left as Poppy and Ashlyn cleaned up.

''What a rowdy bunch.'' Poppy muttered.

''Yeah no kidding I thought they would never leave but at least they left a decent tip.'' Ashlyn said coming over with more dishes and putting the dish washer to help Biggie.

''Yeah I'm sad DJ Suki isn't here she knows how to handle the group.'' Poppy said.

''I know she called in sick again.'' Ashlyn said coming over.

''I bet ya she is out with Guy again.'' Poppy said as they both laughed and saw Biggie coming out of the back cleaning some glasses.

''Hey Poppy, Ashlyn, I'm so happy that group left I had a stern talking to them, touching you is wrong.'' He said worried.

''Yeah it was but they were a rowdy bunch and it happens working here.'' Poppy said ajusting her top.

Ashlyn's answered the phone. ''Hello? Wait what no I can't what about Archer oh yeah thats right-- how bad is it?'' She asked as she listened.

Biggie and Poppy looked at her. ''Ok I get it I will be there as soon and fast as I can and try to get a hold of their dad.'' Ashlyn said.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Poppy.

''Oh Arthur is running a high fever and the babysitter can't get a hold of Archer but then again he is at that big meeting, I need to get home but I'm here until close.'' Ashlyn said pacing.

''Take it easy Ash you go and take care of your kid I'll cover your shift, I'm supposed to off in 10 minutes anyway I got ya.'' Poppy smiled.

''Oh really? Thank you so much Poppy!'' She hugged the pink troll and grabbed her jacket and took off.

''I hope Arthur is ok?'' Biggie said worried. ''He's been sick for a week.''

''Well she did take him to the Dr, and he said the little boy was fine.'' Poppy said.

A few hours later Biggie looked up. ''Well looks like the trolls are leaving and you got an hour left will you be ok by yourself Poppy?'' Asked Biggie.

''Yeah I will, you should go home Mr. Dinkles is probably worried.'' She said smiling.

''Yeah your right, are you sure your ok?'' He asked.

''Yes I'm fine go home Biggie see you tomorrow evening.'' She said watching her best friend leaving.

Poppy had started mopping and cleaning up getting stuff put away she had just finished wiping down the counters when she heard the door open and she looked up as her breath got caught in her throat a handsome blue muscular troll who was shirtless and wore jeans with a beanie hat and had a plaid flannel button up shirt over his shoulder and he went and sat up at the counter. Poppy's heard was doing flips and yes he was a bit dirty but still very handsome his muscle arms sticking out and his fingers tapping the counter, she went over to him.

''Hello what can I get you to drink?'' She asked cheerfully.

''Can I get a beer please Ms.?''

His voice was low, soft and beautiful she got lost in his eyes and nodded, turning away to pull out a beer and she decided to see how he would react she bent over a bit and saw him staring but turned away and she stood back up and turned leaning over slightly. ''Here you go.'' She said giving it to him and there fingers touched.

''Thanks gorgeous, so what is a hot troll like you doing here by yourself?'' He asked taking a drink.

''Well everybody went home and I'm closing the place.'' She walked away annoyed but loving his flirty remarks.

''Hmm.'' He said checking out her backside and saw her bare legs and her very short dress.

She turned around frowning a bit. ''What exactly does Hmm mean?'' She asked in a loud voice.

''Well I mean was it smart to leave such a beautiful, sexy barmaid by herself without some male in case trouble comes?'' He asked noting her demeaner and enjoying this.

''Wait what is that supposed to mean you think I can't look out for myself? And stop flirting with me no guy talk to me like that.'' She growls leaning up over the counter staring him deep in the eyes getting lost in them again, she was finding it hard to resist him he was so damn attractive but she wasn't gonna let him know.

''Yeah well most girls I know are weaklings they leave themselves open to flirting, but when the time comes and the gusy start getting frisky they hate it-- I'm sure you are no different.''

''Shows what you know.'' She shot back.

''Hmm let me see you wanted to prove you could handle yourself so you decided to work here and I bet your boyfriend was excited about it.'' He summed up.

''Well my dear forest troll your wrong I got this job because I was bored doing nothing and I don't have a boyfriend where do you get off saying that about woman?!'' She demanded but finding it hard to breath staring at his build muscular body it was sexy and hot and his pecks moved up and down his chest as he breathed.

''Surprising and well its true all the girls I met are like that.'' He said noting her body language and the way her eyes tried to stay on his, he grinned and leaned back in the chair showing off his hot body. ''I don't minf you looking at me sexy.'' He flirted her dress wasn't helping him at all he was dying to get under her dress.

''Your nothing more then a handsome buff jerk who works in the woods and don't know how to act civil.'' She shot back trying not to blush.

''Now who is the one assuming things?'' He playfully shot back finishing his drink enjoying this but was getting annoyed, he stood up and jumped over the counter and came face to face with Poppy.

''Well you started it, so what are you going to do about it?'' She smirked in his face wanting nothing more then to kiss and feel him.

Both were staring and before both knew what happened the handsome wood troll pulled her close and kisses her lips his hand on her back the other holding the back of her head and she kisses back her hands exploring his buff chest excitedly she moans and shivers in delight of what she felt he was perfect and warm and her lips pressed harder against his wanting to feel all and without a word he effortlessly lifted her to the bar counter and climbed on top of her kissing her more and his hands run under her dress pulling it off and saw her black bra and rips it off and pulls off her underwear in a quick mess and then kisses her again.

Poppy was morning and felt his pants brushing up against her thigh, she reaches down to undo them pulling them off and she stares in awe at his huge long cock that was out, she felt it pulling on it. The blue troll was moaning and kissing her more his tongue slips past her lips and his tongue captures hers, she whimpers as he plays with her breasts, her legs wrap around his strong waist. ''Please.'' She whispers.

He grins as their lips parted. ''Hmm you sure about that a buff jerk making love with you? But as you wish once I start I wont stop.'' He warned as she nodded. He thrusts into her and she moans her eyes widened at the feeling of his cock it was big and a bit uncomfortable but after a few good thrust with lips on hers she was getting use to that she loved it. She was crazy she was frantically and passionately fucking a handsome strong wood troll and she was in heaven.

He loved the taste of her and i had been sometime since he had a girl and this one was different she was perfect her moans, grabs and her arching back he loved it and her he kisses her more and moves to nibbles her neck and cups her ass and thrusts faster he wanted to hear her scream he used what he called the jackhammer, and thrusts non stop over and over faster and harder and he loved the feeling of her tight pussy wall around his cock and he looks at her body drooling and took in her perky breasts he leans over licking and kissing them she moans and kisses his chest leaving hickies all over him and marks up his back with her nails.

Poppy couldn't hold back anymore and looked at Branch. ''Yes do it.'' He whispers in his husky low voice. Poppy released and then Branch thrusted again and came all over inside of her. After that the couple stopped and the young troll kept his arms on her and kisses her lips more passionately as their tongues danced together and they pulled away.

''You are way better then I thought.'' He panted and got off of her and puts on his jeans.

''And you are the best I've had not at all what I expected.'' She said still dazed and shaking from her wonderful orgasm.

''Well you should know get to know someone before judging.'' He grins.

''Wait I want to see you again.'' She blushes wanting more of him.

''Really hmm I thought I was nothing more then a handsome buff jerk who works in the woods.'' He mocked her words but was delighted she wanted him.

''I was wrong and I'm sorry but I want to see you again.'' She said blushing and grabbing his arm.

''See me or fuck me again I guess you can't get enough of my dick huh it did have you screaming barmaid.'' He teased holding her hand.

''Can I do both?'' She winks at him as she got on her dress.

''Hmm well maybe I mean I'm not doing anything, right now if you want to come back to my place.'' He suggested wanting her and was about to carry her out.

''I'd love that I don't work until tomorrow evening.'' She giggles and wiped off the counter and went to get her jacket and went to the back door. ''I'm Poppy by the way.'' She said.

''I'm Branch.'' He picks her up bridal style.

Beep beep!

Poppy woke up with a start and saw her alarm go off she giggled at the dream, she looked to see boyfriend Branch still asleep she was snuggled into his body head on his chest. ''I love you so much Branchie.''

**Author's Note:**

> The Oc Ashlyn does not belong to me.


End file.
